Book 1: Light Deminished
by DigiDragon
Summary: Chapter 10: Virus Strike, Mega Style Diaborimon is realesed and starts to reavage the Digital World. Can the digidestined stop him? I just want some more reviews, my last fic had only one. Remember to enter my art contest, it is on the last chapter.
1. Prolouge

Title: Prologue  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Paring: A Kekari (Ken & Kari) romance.   
  
Summary: They face the Digimon Emporer.  
  
Note: This is my second Kekari fic. There will be two other books that will  
follow this one in the future. I was inspired by watching a movie was showing   
that love has no bonds, which really made me to write this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of the characters. If I did then why  
would I be writing this fan fic?  
  
Prolouge  
  
It had been another long and tiring day in the Digital World. They  
had just started to battle the Digimon Emporer like they had everyday. Today  
he, himself had appeared and started to do battle with them. Davis, T.K., Cody,  
Yolie, and herself, Kari were all fightning him.  
  
After the battle on the next day T.K. and Davis were fighting over  
her. This was something they would normally do to cool themselves down. But  
Kari felt like she was just a possesion. She was wondering if she had a true  
night in shining armor. She just cared about T.K. and Davis as friends but they  
wouldn't listen and just continue to fight to see who Kari belongs to.  
  
One day Kari had decided to go online while her Digimon, Gatomon  
stood at her side watching. She started to surf the net when she found a particular  
site. It was called KenIchijoji.com.  
  
"Don't go to his site," advised Gatomon. "He is evil."  
  
"I know Gatomon but maybe I could find something that we can use to defeat him."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
Kari clicked the enter button and saw many links to different sites  
for Ken. One particular thing she read was the Ken Ichijoji fan club. She  
couldn't believe how many girls loved Ken including Yolie. She looked through  
rumors of his disappearance.  
  
"If they only knew."  
  
There was also a note from his parents to ask anyone if they saw him  
then please tell the cops.  
  
"I feel sorry for them.''  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
After she finished looking through the whole site she was about to turn  
it off when she saw Ken's picture. For some reason she couldn't stop starting  
at his face. That lovely smile and the haircut that made him look excatly like  
her. She stopped when she saw his eyes and started to sink in them.  
  
Tai came in the room and saw Kari's eyes glued to the computer  
screen. He took a step forward to see who he was looking at. When he saw Ken   
he was partially startled that Kari was stareing at him.  
  
"Your just another lost lover Kari," said Tai while laughing.  
  
"What does that mean," she shouted back.  
  
"Even if you did like Ken, do you think you could pass the total number of girls  
who already have their hearts set out on him?"  
  
"I guess your right." she said while turning of the computer.  
  
She would find out if Ken was truly evil tonight. She would just  
wait till everyone is asleep. Then, she would put her plan into action.  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Loving The Enemy

Title: Chapter 1: Loving The Enemy  
  
Author:DigiDragon  
  
Date: April 15 - April 20  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Summary: Kari starts to have feelings for Ken.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
******  
  
Kari had decided to wait another day before she wanted to see Ken  
in private. She wanted to know how her friends would react to what she was going  
to do.  
  
"Ms. Kamiya," shouted the teacher.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Glad that you are back with us. I will be seeing you in detention. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh great, now what will I do?"  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No, I didn't"  
  
"Good."  
  
This really angered Kari because she would have a hard time to be  
with the other Digidestindes. She hope that it wouldn't take long. Anyways, there  
was always free time between classes in which she could talk.  
  
The bell suddenly rang and the class started to exit one at a time. Kari  
also joined the group and started to leave until she was greeted by her best friend. "TK," she greeted.   
"How are you?"  
  
"I am fine, Kari," he replied with a bit of confusion which Kari couldn't understand.  
  
"Is something wrong TK?" she asked.  
  
"It is about the Digimon Emporer." he replied coldly.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He is being to harsh to many of the Digimon." he said with hate in his voice.  
  
"You shouldn't judge him like that.'' she replied, protecting the one she cared for.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Don't you ever think he was misjudged?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I mean that ever since the begining of his life he had tradgities," she protected. "From his jealousy of his brother to his death.  
If that happened to me then I probably would be just like him."  
  
"Maybe, besides, he should have friends to talk to." he replied not really wondering why his best friend had just said what she said about the enemy.  
  
"As long as we are on the subject," she started. "TK, I didn't know who to go to about this but.."  
  
"What? I am your best friend, you can tell me if something is wrong."  
  
"It is just that I am starting to have feelings for a boy," she said while looking at TK who showed a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"I felt the same way Kari, since we were children."  
  
"It isn't you TK"  
  
"What!" he was shocked. "Who is it? Davis?"  
  
"No, it isn't Davis. It is another boy."  
  
"Tell me his name," (so I can pound him) he thought.  
  
"It is a secret, and I know what you are going to do so don't try it," she said enjoying seeing TK sinking. "We should go to class  
now, it is getting late."  
  
Kari just left like nothing had happened leaving TK just staring there at her. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, still,  
recovering from the shock that Kari liked someone other then him. He knew it just then, it was all over.  
  
During math class, Kari was trying to pay attention to the teacher teaching them about fractions. Math, was one  
of her hardest subjects, being that Davis was sitting right next to her. Everyday, he would be sending her notes, filled with  
stuff such as: "Will you go out with me?" or "Do you love me or TP?" Davis could never get TK's name right, no matter how  
he tried. Kari was getting so tired of seeing Davis passing her notes she decided to reply to one for Davis's delight. She was going  
to reply it in a special way: Speak whatever comes in your head, just like Mimi taught her.  
  
She really kept all her problems and secrets hidden from everyone. She was very shy and usually became embarrassed. She  
hated Davis because he kept telling everyone that she was his girlfriend and not TK's. Kari felt sorry for not likeing either of  
the boys who had a crush on her for a very, very, long time.  
  
Kari lightly put the note under the desk, so the teacher wouldn't know what she was doing. Her desk was flooded with  
other notes from Davis. She read it inside her head. It said:  
  
Dear, Kari  
Why don't you ever reply my notes? Is it because you are ignoring me? I know that you love me and not TV  
You are an angel of light, a godess (what! he has good speech). Anything you order me to do I will do it for you. Please say you  
love me and only me because I am so much better than TK  
Love,   
Davis  
  
Reading that note sickened her. She was tired of comparing himself to TK and thinking that she was all his. Now  
she knew why she was starting to have feelings for another boy, SHE WAS TIRED OF BEING A THING. Her teacher's droning  
on and on calmed her down. She quietly took out her pen and started to write.  
  
To Davis,   
Would you please stop bothering me. I am now going to tell you for the first and last time, I DO NOT LOVE YOU,  
I ONLY LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND. There is nothing between us and there will never be. Don't you try to hurt TK because  
I don't like him either. Now, I am trying to learn fractions so please LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!  
  
Without Sincerety,  
Kari  
  
Kari quickly passed the note back to Davis when the teacher had his eyes turned. She saw a glimmer of hope in his  
eyes, like TK's but there was more shineing. She quitely watched as his smile turned into a frown and his eyes looked like he  
was going to cry. "He probably thought that I was going to say that I love him," she thought. "Serves him right."  
  
After class was over Kari got up but was stopped by Davis. "Did you really mean what you wrote Kari. If you are just  
kidding I understand. Now lets have a kiss," she said imatiting Mummymon, their old foe.   
  
Kari got more angrier by the minute, but when Davis tried to kiss her her hands tuned into a fist and her knukles  
started to pop out. Finally, she just couldn't take it anymore and let her anger go. She threw her hand going closer and closer  
to his face. A small cracking sound is heard just before Davis is sturk down from recieving the hard blow. She could hear cheers  
from the other girls: "You go girl!" and "You show him whose boss!"  
  
But she was not so fortunate when the teacher yelled, "Ms. Kamiya! Princeapals Office Now!"  
  
"I am going," she said as she left.  
  
Kari spent at least 5 minutes in the office. She wanted more and more to destroy this school and everyone in it. She  
felt like she was becoming more and more evil by the minute. She wanted to escape, forever!  
  
As soon as she left, she grew evil. Like darkness was inside of her. She calmed down, so nobody would be suspicious  
of her. She still had to meet up with the other Digidestineds Yolie and Cody. She saw Yolie on a table eating her lunch, Kari  
took her own lunch and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Kari," she greeted. "Is anything the matter?"  
  
"Yes, Yolie." she replied in confusion. "You see, there is this boy I am starting to have feelings for a boy...."  
  
"Way to go Kari!" she inturpted. "So who is it? Davis or T.K.?" she asked.  
  
"I like none of them," she said angrily. Even thinking about those two made Kari's head hurt to it's full extent. She was happy  
that she left both of them and she wasn't going to be considered just a possesion anymore. "I like a boy that you like," she  
continued. "I hope you aren't mad."  
  
"You mean Izzy!" she replied shocked. "I don't like him anymore you can have him."  
  
"It isn't him either."  
  
"Then who are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Sure, I can." she replied.  
  
"I like Ken," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I LIKE KEN," she screamed a high tone of voice. She saw that people were starting to stare at her and Kari started to turn red  
from embarassment.  
  
"I can't believe you Kari," she said. "How low could you go? I mean you out of all people, like Ken Ichijoji, (a.k.a. Digimon Emporer) Are you sick or something?"  
  
"Can't you even believe in love," she said while she got up, full of anger. "Don't ever talk about Ken that way again," she said as she stormed out.  
  
The rest of the day went very slow for Kari. She went through all her classes and then, went to  
detention. She also noticed that she was getting angry glares from all the other Digidestined, espically, Davis  
and TK since they realized that she didn't care for them. She didn't mind, however, she couldn't wait till she  
escaped from this crum-hole she called Earth, and probably live on her own life. She already saw all the other  
Digidestined except Cody. Being at this time, he was probably having Kendo practice. Since she knew where  
he lived she decided that she would see him after school.  
  
"Ms. Kamiya," said the teacher. "You can leave now."  
  
"Thank you," she said with a hint of disgust.  
  
As soon as she was outside of the school she leaped with joy. "It is so good to get out of there," she  
thought. She soon reached the building where Cody was. She rang the bell and was greeted by his mother.  
  
"Hello Kari," she greeted. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to speak to Cody," she replied. "Is he here?"  
  
"I am sorry but he went to do some chores. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Thank you," she said as she entered the apartment.  
  
The house where Cody lived was huge. She quickly got a glance of Upamon in Cody's room, he was  
feeling sad without him. She sat down on a table and saw Cody's grandfather.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Hida," she asked. "But can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Sure, anyfriend of Cody's is a friend of mine," he replied. "What did you want to ask me."  
  
"You see, it is very complicated," she stuttered. "I want to ask you about love."  
  
"Is there something wrong in your relationship?" he said worried.  
  
"Not really, I was just wondering. Would love have any boundaries?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There is this person I care for," she started. "But he is an evil person. If there is true love wouldn't he change."  
  
"I see your problem, you are right. A person would change, but only if he wants to change."  
  
"Thank you for all your help Mr. Hida. I have to go now see you next time," she said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Next time if you come back try to bring coupons for prune juice," he shouted.  
  
"I'll try," she shouted back.  
  
When she reached home she saw everyone acting worried and her mother was going frantic. "Is  
something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Where have you been young lady?" asked her father.  
  
"I was in detention," she replied.  
  
"You should have called us," screamed her father. "Now go to your room," he odered.  
  
"I will," she said as she walked through the door.  
  
Upon entering she was greeted by her Digimon, Gatomon. "You look sad. Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"We are going to make some travel plans," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tonight we are going to leave."  
*****  
  
What would Kari do now? Why is she asking all the other digidestined? Will she really do anything for  
Ken or will he change for her? Answers to these questions and more in the next chapter, Rejection.  
  
DigiDragon 


	3. Chapter 2: Rejection

Title: Chapter 2: Rejection  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Date: April 21 - April 24  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Summary: Ken turns Kari down.  
  
Note: I would like to say that I couldn't have wrote this fic without reading the "Harry Potter" books by J.K.   
Rowling. If you ever get a chance to read them then please do.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I am just using them for this fic, otherwise, why would  
I be writing this?  
*******  
  
Kari waited in her bed for her parents and her brother, Tai to fall asleep. It was easy to tell when her  
family was asleep because her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were sleeping on top of each other with the door   
closed. Her brother, Tai however, couldn't be able to awake because of his heavy snoring.  
  
Kari had held her D-3 with her for what she was about to do. Gatomon was laid next to her, wide awake.  
Hikari had given a plan yesterday. She didn' want to just be something that someone could own or brag about.   
Davis, for a long time had been claiming her in front of everybody which made her feel sick.   
Takeru, however, wasn't different at all. His friends would congratulate him for finally finding a girl and that also   
made her feel sick. He would usually defend her from Davis and they would fight over her. She was tired over being   
claimed. She also remembered that she was going to the Digital World tonight when no one knew she would have   
gone at this hour.  
  
"Gatomon?" she asked to her partner. "Are you awake?"  
  
"As always," she said. "Kari, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," she replied. "What is it?"  
  
"Why are you going to do this?"  
  
"Because... Because...." she stuttered.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Because I love him," she shouted.  
  
"THE DIGIMON EMPORER?" she was shocked.  
  
"Your not angry at me, are you Gatomon?"  
  
"No, I am not," she said while nuzzeling her partner. "Whatever you will do I will be with you."  
  
"Thank you Gatomon." she said while exclaimeing her soft fur. "Shall we be going now?"  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
Kari gently picked up her Digimon and got off the bed slowly. She crept upon the lower bunk where  
her brother, Tai was sleeping. She gave him a peck on the cheek to remember her. "Goodbye, dear brother," she  
said. She went to the computer and turned it on. The Digi-port appeared on the moniter and Kari put up her  
D-3. "Digi-port open," she shouted as she started to travel inside the computer.  
  
The Digital World was as it always was. It was just like the human world except the fact that there were  
Digital Monsters called Digimon roaming around the area. "Gatomon digivolve" she odered while taking out her  
digiegg.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to.......... Nefertimon! The angel of light!"  
  
Nefertimon was her Digimon. She was like an Eygptian Queen to everyone (Nefertiti was an eygptian  
queen married to a pharoh). She wasn't really a runner, but a really fast flyer. She usually worked with Pegausmon,  
TK's Digimon to create the "Golden Noose."   
  
Kari slowly mounted her Digimon and it flew in the hair. The wind was blowing across her face, making  
her eyes shine like diamonds. As many people (boys) would say that she was a demon. She showed compassion  
for one making the other jealous to fight over her and she, not really worring about either of the two.  
  
They soon made it to the Digimon Emporer's base. It was in the sky, floating. It was completly covered  
in darkness, like he wanted it to. There was a small hole on the side of the floating fortress that Kari and Nefertimon  
entered through. She made it through all the levels and soon entered the room (where Takeru was when he fought  
Ken) when she was detected by Ken's computer.   
  
"Looks like we have some company," said Ken's dark voice. "I'll go and see who it is."  
  
"Shall I go too master?" said his Digimon, Wormmon.  
  
"No, stay here and be on guard," he odered. "If the enemy comes here you will take care of them."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Nefertimon sensed that Ken was approaching them and alerted Kari. "Kari, Ken is coming," she told  
her friend.  
  
"Okay, Nefertimon, let him come."  
  
Soon, Kari saw the dark figure approach and shouted out, "Ken, I know you are there so don't hide." Ken  
was startled when she heard her voice.   
  
Ken was wearing his regular Digimon Emporer clothes (as usual). When he had heard Kari's voice  
he was startled because he did not think that she was going to come to him, all alone. "What are you doing here?  
Why are you all alone?" he asked as he slowly stepped into the light.  
  
"About time you showed yourself," she said in a mocking tone which just made him more angry. "I came  
here to talk to you."  
  
"Do you finally agree to give up," he asked to one of his worst enemies.  
  
"No, I haven't. I came here to tell you that I love you."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"But I am," she said while taking a step closer.  
  
"I would enjoy your feelings for me Kari Kamiya but I will have to reject them."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"You are a goody two shoes DigiDestined, while I am the mighty Digimon Emporer. Therefore, it isn't  
possible for us to be together. Now leave here before I change my mind and I turn you into my slave."  
  
"Fine!" she shouted. "I never cared about you anyway."  
  
She got on her Digimon and left his flying fortress. For some reason, Ken sensed a surprising glow of  
evil inside of Kari. Being a master of evil, he would know.  
  
"Don't you think that you were a bit to harsh on her master?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Being harsh is what would turn you into the dark side."  
  
"What do you mean?" it asked.  
  
"She will be back," he replied. "She wouldn't have come to me unless she had lost all control of her body  
in the real world and isn't willing to go back there. She has a lot of evil in her heart so when she realeses this evil, we  
will see what she can do." he said with a laugh.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was kneeling on the shore crying while Gatomon was next to her trying to calm her  
down. Kari couldn' believe that Ken had rejected her. All the boys in the world and fallen for her beauty (come on  
people Hong Kong). She was like Cleopatra (an eygptian queen who seduced men to do anything for her) and   
yet, Ken just turned her down like she was nothing.  
  
"Kari, will you be alright?" asked her Digimon, who was next to her.  
  
"What will I do Gatomon?" she said between sobs. "I still love him."  
  
"Forget him," Gatomon said trying to stop Kari from crying.  
  
Then something mystical happened. A dark mist surrounded Kari. Kari welcomed it, like it was the  
inside of her heart. A figure appeared out of it, she was like Kari in every way, except, that she had an angelic look.  
"Kari," said the voice. "I am your conscience."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes, I am," it said. "Kari, you are light, but it can be easily changed into darkness."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The reason Ken rejected you," it started. "is because you and him are very different. To love someone you should  
appearciate who he is and what he does. To enjoy true happyness with Ken, you would have to side with darkness  
itself. Would you accept it?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Therefore, I will give you a new crest," she said while handing Kari a crest with the symbol of a snake on it. "This  
crest would digivolve Gatomon to a dark form. As I said before, to be with someone you have to be with them and  
agree in what they do. So, you will no longer be called Kari Kamiya, but rather, The Digimon Empress."  
  
The figure once again pointed at Kari and she was lifted. A dark glow surrounded her and put on her new clothes.   
She had dark glasses and the same clothes as Ken. Her beautiful smile changed into to a smile of greed and   
destruction. Kari liked the new feeling that she was getting and let the darkness enter her.   
  
"It is done. You have now recieved what you desire, a life to be with the Digimon Emporer. I shall go now." she  
said while leaving the same place where she entered.  
*******  
  
Major cliffhanger huh? Anyways I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Maybe Saturday? Back  
on the subject what will Kari do now that she is the Digimon Empress?  
  
If anyone could please tell me, how do you upload a picture on your stories. Please tell me and if you can, a picture  
of Kari as the Digimon Empress. My email is P0729@dbzmail.com. Ja'ne  
  
DigiDragon 


	4. Chapter 3: Birth of the Digimon Empress

Title: Birth of the Digimon Empress  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Date: April 24- April 28  
  
Email: P0728@dbzmail.com  
  
Summary: Kari becomes the Digimon Empress.  
  
Note: I just had to fix something. I changed Kari's outfit. She now has shades like Arukenimon, a long deep purple  
dress, a dark hood. Thanks to that certain someone who gave me this idea. You know who you are.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
*********  
  
"Kari, are you alright?" asked Gatomon after seeing the new transformation in Kari's body.  
  
"I am just fine Gatomon, and from now on you will call me master," said Kari in her cold tone voice.   
The transformation had done a lot of change to her. She was no longer the young shy girl she used to be, but rather,  
a strong warrior.  
  
"Yes, master." she replied in her meek voice.  
  
"Now lets get started, I want you to Digivolve."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By using the snake crest I recieved. Now Digivolve!" she said while holding up her crest.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to...... Devilmon, the holder of darkness."  
  
The Digimon standing before her was much different than any other Digimon. It had navy blue eyes and  
raven black hair. It's face was like a devil and it was holding a symbol attached to it with the same snake symbol  
that was on Kari's crest.  
  
"You look so much better," commented Kari.  
  
"Thank you," responded Devilmon.  
  
"Now we will be attacking the Digimon Emporer's base."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to give him my revenge and," she said with a snicker. "I want to steal his knowledge of the control  
spires and dark rings."  
  
"If you are that determined," it hissed. "Then lets go."  
  
"Right," she said while jumping on to him.  
  
Devilmon's wings appeared and it flew off. It's speed was up to mock-two. In mere moments they were  
at Ken's base. Devilmon flew faster than light and easily passed Ken's sensers making them not noticed. In just a   
matter of seconds they were at the control room. Ken wasn't there, he was probably trying to find a new slave.  
Kari turned on the computer and started to search for what she was looking for.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Okay Ken what did you do to Kari?" shouted Davis.  
  
"If you did anything to her we will... we will... will," added TK.  
  
"You will do what?" laughed Ken. "I do not know where your friend Kari is."  
  
"Your lieing," said Cody. "I can see by your face that you know where Kari is."  
  
"You are a very smart boy Cody. As a matter of fact I did find her, and I sent her away crying."  
  
"Why you! I will make you pay," said Davis angrily. "Veemon digivolve. The rest of you should also digivolve."  
  
"Veemon digivolve to........... Exveemon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to.......... Angemon!"  
  
""Armidillomon digivolve to.......... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to............ Aquillamon!"  
  
Ken watched as the Digimon digivolved and then he shouted "Ebidramon, Snimon, Flymon, Moncromon, Attack  
them!"  
  
One after another the Digimon appeared and started to go one on one with the digidestined's Digimon.  
Ken was smirking watching the battle and Wormmon was at his side. Davis and TK, who were very angry at  
what he had did to Kari ran up to him and started to attack him. Ken easily dodged their attacks but Davis had  
gotten a lucky shot.  
  
"Take this Ken Ichijoji," he said while punching him.  
  
"And this is for Kari," added TK as he also punced him.  
  
"You two will pay for this," he said while knocking both of them on the floor.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"I have all the data," snickered Kari. "Now we can go Devilmon."  
  
"Right," added Devilmon.  
  
Kari jumped on Devilmon and he flew out of the base. Kari put the floppy disk in her pocket to keep it  
safe. They soon flew to a cave where they had stayed for the time being. "The new ruler of the Digital World  
will be me," thought Kari to herself.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
The Digidestined's Digimon had already destroyed the dark rings and the Digimon, having no reason  
to do anything, just left. Ken had already beaten Davis and TK and the Digimon, seeing their partners in trouble  
rushed to their side.  
  
"V-laser!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
The both attacks shot Ken near his feet. Ken jumped up to avoid being injured. Cody and Yolie rushed  
and picked up Davis and TK. Armidillomon and Aquillamon sided with Angemon and Exveemon.  
  
"Glide Horn!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" screamed Ken as the attacks hit him straight in the chest. He fell on the floor. His eyes started  
to close from being unconscience he heard Wormmon calling out his name. His vision started to blur but before it  
he saw an image. Not just any image, but an image of Kari. He started to realize that he loved Kari. "I am sorry  
Kari, I really am," he said silently to himself.  
  
Then a tiny image of a dark figure appeared in front of Ken. "Who are you?" he asked the figure. What  
he did not know was that this figure, was in fact, a creature reproduced from the the Dark Seed which was placed  
in Ken when he was little.  
  
"I am yourself," it responded.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am who I am. I am your inerself. You see," it started. "When you were little a dark seed was planted  
in you."  
  
"What is a dark seed?"  
  
"A dark seed is something that if in a person, could enhance every part of their body. In your case, that  
was how you became a genius."  
  
"So I see," he was startled. "Why did you come to me I was going to die."  
  
"You can't die now Ken, there is still someone that needs you."  
  
"Do you mean Kari?"  
  
"Yes, I do mean Kari. She needs you Ken. And if you die now she will have no reason to live and you  
two will have to love each other through this."  
  
"But how will I beat the digidestined now?"  
  
"Here," she said while handing him a crest which had a symbol of skull and crossbones. "This is your  
crest. I gave Kari one that is alike to this. Use this and your Digimon, Wormmon can digivolve to a new form."  
  
"Why would he do that for me? I treated him so cruely."  
  
"He cares for you Ken, he will be with you no matter what, and so will Kari. Now if you want to   
prolong your life please use your crest."  
  
"I'll try," he said while holding his crest. "Wormmon digivolve!"  
  
His eyes fluttered open after what happened. He got up startled and saw Wormmon glowing. He soon  
started to become bigger. He started to grow a large head, acid started to cover his body, and he turned into a snake.  
"Wormmon digivolve to Poisonmon!" it shouted.  
  
"I am Poisonmon. My acid attack can turn anyone to burned up fat. Watch out, because if you touch  
me you will totally burn."  
  
"Poisonmon?" said Ken.  
  
"Ken, I am so glad that you are alright."  
  
"But why are you helping me?"  
  
"You are my friends have to stick together."  
  
"Friends."  
  
"We will talk about it later, right now, I think we have a battle to win."  
  
"Right. Win this for me, Poisonmon."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Who is that?" said TK. "Is he working for the Digimon Emporer?"  
  
"I am not sure," replied Davis. "But if he is protecting the Emporer then he is our enemy."  
  
"Right, Exveemon go get him."  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
Exveemon blasted his attack at Poisonmon, but in a quick moment he vanished. Soon, he was up in  
the air and he shouted his attack, "Poison Sting!" Sprays of acid came flying down on Exveemon and the other  
Digimon giving them major burns on all sides. Ken could soon hear the cries of the humans rushing to grab their  
Digimon.  
  
Poisonmon also watched the results and took adventage of the time and turned to Ken."Ken, we should go now,"  
he advised.  
  
"Right, lets go," he agreed.  
  
Ken jumped on Devilmon and he carried him away from the battle field. Ken started to wonder if he  
would ever find Kari, or if she had run away, because he had not returned his feelings for her. But the figure that  
had spoke to him gave him hope that he would accomplish his goals.  
********  
  
Please read and review!  
  



	5. Chapter 4: Ken Meets his Match

Title: Chapter 4: Ken Meets His Match  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Date: April 28- April 32  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Summary: Ken and Kari finally meet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
*********  
  
It was the next day in the Digital World. The Digidestined had already  
suffered a defeat at the hand of Ken and Poisonmon. After Ken was gone he knew  
that they left to fix the injuries that they had suffered that day. Ken kept on   
wondering if he would ever find Kari.  
  
Each day he would search the Digital World with his dark Digimon   
but yet he hadn't found her. He knew that she was still in the Digital World, because  
he believed the figure that had spoke to him. After all, it had saved his life. If it was  
really telling the truth, then he would find Kari, one day.  
  
One the other side of the Digital World, there was in fact, Kari. Next  
to her was her Digimon, Devilmon. Behind them were a bunch of contol ring  
Digimon. This was the third city that Kari had concured. She started to have her  
eye on one particular town, Shogun-Gekomon's town.  
  
"Devilmon," she shouted. "Take me to that town," she said while pointing to the   
large town.  
  
"Yes, master." she said as she picked her up and traveled to the town.  
  
Kari gently dropped herself on the tallest building that she could find.  
"Shogun-Gekomon, come out and face me!" she shouted.  
  
One figure that had jumped up in the air where it was equal to where  
Kari was. The sun shined on his body and he glowed a dark color. He landed right  
next to Kari and took off his cloak. This Digimon was Ninjamon. Ninjamon had  
battled with Shurimon before. He was a small tomato-like Digimon. He had a sword  
attached to his back.  
  
"Ninjamon," she said as she smirked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I come to stop you Kari, or should I say the Digimon Empress."  
  
"At least you can remember my name."  
  
"Why are you trying to stop me, I have no use in controlling you Ninjamon."  
  
"You actually think you can turn me into one of your slaves," shouted Ninjamon. "I  
would rather die than be a slave of someone as evil as you," accused Ninjamon.  
  
"If you are really that persistant to be captured,'' said Devilmon. "Then I would just  
love to defeat you myself."  
  
"You think you can beat me then lets just see you try," said Ninjamon as he took out  
a sword.  
  
It was a long time before Devilmon had a good fight so he wanted to last  
this fight as long as possible. He jumped high into the air and shouted, "Devil   
Snare!" Long, thick, red whips appeared out of the ground and wrapped around   
Ninjamon. In return, he took out his sword and swiped at the whips, cutting them.  
  
Ninjamon jumped high in the sky and his body covered the sun in a   
form of camaflouge but Devilmon was above him and kicked him to the floor   
unconscience. Kari took adventage of this moment and tossed a dark ring at him.  
  
"Devilmon," said Kari. "Go and awaken Shogun-Gekomon, I think he might give  
us a good fight. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Of couse, Hell Blaster!" Devilmon said as he shot a blast at Shogun-Gekomon's  
castle, which woke him as loud and grumpy as ever.  
  
"Whoever woke me from my sleep is in big trouble!" shouted Shogun-Gekomon.   
"Who woke me up?"  
  
"I did," said Kari. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"I don't know who you are, but if you want to live I suggest you better leave here  
before I get angry."  
  
"I am not moving."  
  
"Then I will make you."  
  
"Hell Blaster!" shouted Devilmon who had blasted Shogun-Gekomon's hand.  
  
"Why you! I'll show you!"  
  
"Oh no you don't Devil Snare!"   
  
The large red whips grabbed Shogun-Gekomon and wrapped all over  
his body (even his horns) just leaving a bare spot on his arm. "Now you belong to  
me!" laughed Kari as she put the Dark Ring on Shogun-Gekomon. "Lets go   
Devilmon, we have more places to conquer."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Who is doing this?" shouted Ken. For the past day parts of the Digital World was  
being concured by someone who he didn't even know. Even worse, was that this  
person was using Dark Rings and placed Control Spires all over the Digital World.  
  
"Master," inturpted Wormmon.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The town that is ruled by Shogun-Gekomon has just been captured."  
  
"What! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Who is doing this?"  
  
Soon his thoughts were again inturpted by a beeping on Ken's master  
computer. "What is going on?" said Ken as he approached the computer. A large  
screen appeared showing the all the Digidestined (with the exception of Kari)   
destroying the control spires. "I will have to think later, right now, I have   
DigiDestined to destroy."  
  
Ken reached the teleportation pannel and was soon on top of his fortress.  
In a few seconds, he was able to see the Digidestined clearly. "What are you doing  
here?" he said to them which made them jump.  
  
"Ken, we are going to defeat you right now."  
  
"Oh really? Wormmon Digivolve!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to Poisonmon!"  
  
"Now Poisonmon, destroy them!"  
  
"Right! Acid Spray!''  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"  
  
"Armidillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Guys watch out for Poisonmon's attack!" shouted Davis.  
  
"Aviod it!" said Cody.  
  
"Not so fast! Poisonmon!" shouted Ken.  
  
"Acid Spray!"  
  
Poisonmon's Acid Spray attack only did damage to Exveemon,   
Anklyomon, and Aquillamon. Angemon had flew in the air and traveled behind  
him. "Hand of Fate!" he shouted as he shot a blast in his stomach. "Did you have  
enough, or do you want some more?" taunted Angemon.  
  
Poisonmon would have been defeated at the spot if it weren't for an  
attack that it him from the behind. "Hell Blaster!" Everyone in the area quickly  
turned to see who it was.   
  
"Don't you Digidestined think you should go anginst someone your own size?"  
  
"Who are you?" said Davis.  
  
"It is none of your business," said Kari. "But if you want to know, I am the Digimon  
Empress and this is my Digimon, Devilmon."  
  
"The Digimon Empress?" said Ken.  
  
"Ken, we are both evil so we should destroy the Digidestined, together!"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I will tell you when the time comes, but right now we have a battle to win."  
  
"Right, Poisonmon!"  
  
"Devilmon!"  
  
"Acid Spray!"  
  
"Hell Blaster!"  
  
The attacks made Angemon dedigivolve into Patamon and he fell on the  
floor. TK quickly rushed to pick up his partner. "We have to leave now!" shouted  
TK as he went through the Digiport while the others followed. Davis was the last  
person to go through the port but not before he had a glance at the Digimon   
Empress. For some reason, it made him remind him of someone. But he had no  
time to just wait and see so he grabbed Veemon and went behind a bush, to be  
untoiced by anyone.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Ken. "Tell me who you are!"  
  
"I am surprsed that you don't remember who I am."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Since you don't know, then I will show you," she said while she took  
off her cloak. After she took it off Ken and even Davis and Veemon gasped at who it  
was.  
  
"Kari!" Ken shouted. "You are the Digimon Empress!"  
*******  
  
So how do you like this chapter? Please read and review.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Fun in the Night

Title: Fun in the Night  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Date: April 32- May 4  
  
Summary: Ken finally knows who the Digimon Empress his and expeinces his   
wildest dreams come true.  
  
Note: This chapter contains lemon. So if you are under 17 then I suggest you stay   
away. I can not make this story a NC-17 because it is not all about sex. Do you   
understand. Contest Below!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters  
******  
  
*Last Chapter*  
  
"Alright!" shouted Ken. "Tell me who you are!"  
  
"I am surprsed that you don't remember who I am."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Since you don't know, then I will show you," she said while she took off her cloak.   
After she took it off Ken and even Davis and Veemon gasped at who it was.  
  
"Kari!" Ken shouted. "You are the Digimon Empress!"  
******  
  
"About time you found out who I am," snarled Kari.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You want to know why?" shouted Kari. "I am how I am because of you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Because," she said between breaths. "Since you rejected my feelings I had to do   
this, so I can be with you."  
  
"You did that just for me?" he said shocked.  
  
Ken was shocked. If Kari really did turned from the holder of light, and   
the sweet inocent little girl she used to be to the mighty Digimon Empress then that   
meant that she really did love her. Devilmon and Poisonmon watched their two   
partners being with each other. They did not want to disturb them so they just left   
into another room leaving them alone.  
  
"What do you think I did that for?!" she shouted.  
  
"Kari, I am sorry," Ken said while wrapping his arms around her and feeling her   
cloak. "I didn't meant to say what I said."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
What they both didn't notice is that Davis was hiding near them, and   
watching their every move. He was bright red and growling with anger. 'Damn   
Ken, get your arms off my girl," he thought to himself. Veemon was beside him   
watching him becoming angry. He never knew why he was mad but he did now   
what Ken was starting to do to Kari.  
  
"Kari, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ken," she said as they both locked into a kiss.  
  
When they kissed was just too much for Davis to handle. Watching   
Ken put his arms around Kari was enough but kissing her was over the limit. And   
to make it worse, Kari wasn't ever trying to resist. He quickly jumped out of where   
he was hiding and rushed to the two, seperated them, and punched Ken in the face,  
knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Ken!" screamed Kari. "Are you alright?!"  
  
"Kari we are leaving!" shouted Davis. "He is the Digimon Emporer, he dosen't care   
about you, you are just a whore to him."  
  
"Get off me Davis!" shouted Kari as she wrentched herself out of Davis's grasp.   
  
"Get off her Davis!" spat Ken as he grabbed Kari into his arms.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing here, with him?"  
  
"I love him Davis! Can't you see that?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
  
"You are why! I am tired of being treated as a thing between you and TK. Now   
leave, before we destroy you!"  
  
"That is it! If you are not coming with me willingly, then I will have to make you   
come with me. Veemon!"  
  
"Vee Headbut," said Veemon as he slammed into Ken.  
  
Ken wasn't expecting Veemon to come out and fight with a Digimon.   
He wasn't prepared for the impact, and the results sent him crashing down. Ken   
could here Kari scream out his name when he was injured. It felt nice to finally see   
someone who was really worried for him, and even loved him.  
  
Poisonmon and Devilmon, who were in the other room quickly jumped   
to the next room when they heard the screams. Poisonmon quickly ran to Ken who   
was seriously injured and helped him to a chair, so he can rest.  
  
"Veemon digivolve!"  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...... Flamedramon!"  
  
"Devils Snare!" shouted Devilmon as the whips grabbed Flamedramon.  
  
"Acid Spray!" added Poisonmon as he threw acid at Flamedramon, knocking him   
out of the fortress and the two   
Digimon jumped after him.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon as he started to try to blast Poisonmon and   
Devilmon with fireballs.  
  
"Scared Ken?" sneered Davis as he was just punched Ken on his nose.  
  
"I am not so weak Davis," said Ken as he dodged his blow and threw him to the wall.  
  
"Davis! Help me," screamed Veemon as he was easily outnumbered by Poisonmon   
and Devilmon.  
  
"I will fight you later Ken, and as for you," he said pointing to Kari. "I will now on   
totally despise you."  
  
Kari stood still as she saw her old lover treat her cruelly. Ken was there  
and comforted her through all of this and she knew that he would be the only person   
for her.  
  
Davis went to the Digiport after picking up Veemon (now defeated)   
and shouted, "Digiport open!" and in an instant he was gone. Devilmon and   
Poisonmon, having no reason to fight anymore returned back to Ken and Kari.  
  
"Ken, can I turn back into Wormmon? My energy is getting really low," whined   
Poisonmon.  
  
"Me too," added Devilmon.  
  
"Sure you guys," said Kari.  
  
"You two should go have a rest, you deserved it," laughed Ken.  
  
After the now dedigivolved Poisonmon and Devilmon she turned to   
Ken. "Ken, why do they hate me?"  
  
"They don't hate you," said Ken, comforting her. "They just don't understand how   
we feel about each other."  
  
"But I just feel so terrible despising both Davis and TK and there feelings for me."  
  
"I will make you get rid of those hateful feelings," assured Ken.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I will show you after dinner," said Ken.  
  
"You are so bad," laughed Kari.  
  
"I know," smirked Ken.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Davis, where have you been?!" screamed Yolie. "We were all so worried about you."  
  
"I decided to stay there, and I regret it."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Tai.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing here?" said Davis.  
  
"I haven't seen my sister for days, so I thought she was in the Digital World.   
Anyways, what are you going to say?"   
  
"We now have a new enemy," he stuttered. "The Digimon Empress and......."  
  
"And what?" asked Cody.  
  
"She is Kari."  
  
Soon loud gasps came from everyone that was present. "You can't be   
serious," muttered Tai. "I mean my sister would never turn evil."  
  
"There is more bad news, she is in love with Ken."  
  
"You have no proof of this Davis," screamed TK. "Kari would never turn evil or fall   
in love with Ken!"  
  
"I do have proof TK. Tell me, why was Kari missing for the past few days, and at   
the same time, the Digimon Empress arrived and started to conquer the Digital   
World. Plus, I saw them kissing."  
  
"And you just watched!" shouted Tai. "I will cream you for letting that bitch kiss   
my sister."  
  
"Tai, stop," said the others as they held Tai. "Can't you just accept that she is in love?"  
  
"I won't let Ken even touch my sister. I will fight him!"  
  
"I already tried that Tai, she screamed out his name and rushed to his side."  
  
"So what do we do now?" said Cody.  
  
"We should just go home, besides, it is dinner time. We will decide about Kari later."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Ken, Kari, Gatomon, and Wormmon had just finished eating dinner.   
They were all going to bed to sleep. Since Ken lived in the Digital World for a long   
time, he had grown fond of many of the foods there (which I will not name). He also   
had some of the human foods that we eat and Kari ate it like she had never seen food   
before.  
  
Gatomon and Wormmon were growing fond of each other and laid   
down next to each other and quickly fell asleep. Ken and Kari laughed as they saw   
their Digimon being together.  
  
"So, shall we go now my emporer?" smirked Kari.  
  
"Yes, we shall, my emporess." laughed Ken as he decided to go along with Kari's   
joke.  
  
They went to Ken's main room. There were large pieces of furniture,   
and in the middle was a large king sized bed. Kari slowly searched the room and   
explored it.  
  
"Kari, I am going to enjoy this," Ken said while kissing Kari.  
  
"I will too," Kari said as she started to start kissing Ken's neck.  
  
"This is something I think we should continue on the bed," said Ken as he carried   
Kari to the bed.  
  
Kari didn't stop kissing Ken and she enjoyed his moans of plesure. She   
slowly preceded to remove his glasses. "You really have nice eyes," she complimented.   
Kari was getting bored so she took off his cloak. She quickly removed his outer   
clothing and felt his bare skin.  
  
Ken was feeling things that he had never expierenced before. Probably,   
because he was never been so close with a woman before, or he neither loved any one.   
He started to moan as Kari felt his bare skin, but he wanted more. He grabbed the   
angel of light and pulled her closer and started to french her.  
  
Kari soon had pulled out all of his clothes and slowly moved to his cock   
and silently stopped, wondering if it would hurt. Even if it did, Kari didn't want to   
stop this and neither did Ken so she slowly started to suck it. She slowly sucking   
every inch very slowly watching Ken feeling like he was in heaven.  
  
Ken was being pleased by the moans he was saying. Soon, Kari stopped  
sucking on his dick. Ken started to feel his cum coming out. He was not sure if he  
was going to stop it, or let it all go.  
  
"You can cum all over me Ken," said Kari. "Then, you can lick it off."  
  
So Ken did as he was told, he realesed all his cum out and it sprayed  
all over Kari. He couldn't resist what he was feeling as he slowly started to lick off  
all the cum he had sprayed over Kari. When he had finished, he found out that it  
wasn't even.  
  
"Kari," said Ken. "This is not fair, I am completly naked and you still have your   
clothes on."  
  
"You don't see me stopping you," she said, as she stopped sucking his cock.  
  
Ken moved to her eyes and removed her shades. Her deep brown eyes  
Ken could easily sink into as he started to kiss her neck while he started to remove  
her long purple dress. She was now wearing just her bra and her panties. He  
quickly removed her bra and saw her breasts. Not taking his eyes off them, he   
removed her panties, making her completly naked.  
  
"Now we are even," said Kari as she smirked. "Lets continue."  
  
Ken slowly reached to her brests and started to suck her left breast as  
he massaged her right breaast. Once her nipple was as hard as it could be, he moved  
to the right nipple and started to suck on it. After he was done, he moved to Kari's  
womanhood and put two fingers in it as he started to kiss her stomach.  
  
"Oh, Ken," moaned Kari. "Please don't stop."  
  
Ken, happily obliged to continue removed his fingers out of her woman  
hood and put his tounge in place of them. Ken started to hear her moans of pleasure  
and increased them by going deeper an deeper.  
  
"Ken, continue. Take away my virginhood."  
  
"It will hurt Kari."  
  
Kari gave him look that said, "Don't you think I already know that?"  
"It dosen't matter how much it hurts, I love you Ken, so please, continue."  
  
"Alright," said Ken as Kari opened her legs to make a perfect opening.  
Ken put his cock into her womanhood. He started to go faster and faster. Kari tried  
to resist screaming and was stopped when Ken kissed her to sooth her from the   
pain.  
  
"Oh! Ken!" screamed Kari as their organisms were together. "Don't Stop!"  
  
Kari started to feel like she was in heaven, she had never felt like this, not  
with Davis or TK, now she knew that she was to be with Ken. She started to think  
about the other Digidestined, espically Yolie, who once had a crush on Ken, and  
later forgot about it when she had found out that he was the Digimon Emporer. She  
decided to stop feeling sorry for the others while she was having her greatest   
memory in her life, right now she wanted to think about Ken, and only him.  
  
After that they both went on top of each other and fell asleep. "Good-  
night baby,"said Ken as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, sexy," said Kari, as she too fell asleep.  
*****  
  
How did you like this chapter? This is my first lemon so is it good? If   
anyone complains I can not be held responsible, I told you that this is a lemon so if   
you didn't read it, then, to bad for you. See you in the next chapter.  
  
Contest  
  
This a contest for those who can draw. I thought of this contest when  
I got an email telling me what they think the Digimon Empress looks like and that  
inspired me. Anyone can draw for this story or any other of mine. Freedom of   
Thought (is that right?) is what I believe in so you can show me when you read my  
stories what does it look like in your head. All the winners who send in pictures can   
play a part in my stories. And, (if you are an author) I will put you up on my favorite   
authors list.  
  
  
There is no date this contest ends you just keep em' coming.  
Good Luck to all.  
  
  



	7. 

Title: The Kidnapping  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Date: May 5 - May 12  
  
Summary: Ken gets attacked by evil Digimon and Kari and Tai finally meet.  
  
Note: I just want to tell everyone that this is an A/U (alternate universe) fanfic.  
I have decided not to write more books so I will combine all of them into one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
******  
  
Ken woke up to see his future wife (they had sex) lying next to him,   
wrapped in his arms. He had the best time of his life last night and being with Kari  
only mattered to him now. He got up slowly, not wanting to wake Kari and put on  
his Digimon Emporer's clothes. He took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to   
tell Kari where he was. He leaved the room before seeing Kari peacefully sleeping.   
He went to the other room where Wormmon and Gatomon were, and woke   
Wormmon.  
  
"Ken," started Wormmon. "Why are you awake?"  
  
"I will explain everything later, right now lets just go get some fresh air."  
  
"Okay," said Wormmon, not knowing what else to say.  
  
They exited the floating fortress and Ken smelled the air. It was a very  
beautiful day and he could hear the Digimon laughing and playing with each other.  
He decided not to make anyone his slaves, because he was just to happy to corrupt  
anyone's life.  
  
"Ken, are you alright?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Sure, I am, Why do you ask?" replied Ken.  
  
"You have never been this happy before." said a very worried Wormmon.  
  
"When you are with the person of your dreams, anyone would be happy."  
  
"So you're saying Kari, right?"  
  
"Well ya, in a way," Ken blushed. "What were you doing with Gatomon," Ken said,  
changing the subject.  
  
"Um," said Wormmon who was now also blushing. "We were just sleeping   
together."  
  
''Oh really?"  
  
"Lets just get off the subject!" yelled Wormmon.  
  
"Alright, Wormmon."  
  
Ever since Ken had fell in love with Kari it was like all the evil in his   
heart had melted away. He stopped making the Digimon doing all their work and  
even more incredible, he didn't get angry when Wormmon didn't call him master.  
  
Wormmon really didn't understand how a person's feelings could change  
someone from who they are, to a completly different person. He really did have some  
knowledge on the subject, espically when he was with Gatomon.  
  
They slowly soon reached a town. Upon seeing the Ken, the Digimon  
all hid so they won't become slaves. Ken payed to attention to them and just   
continued walking, leaving a bunch of confused Digimon behind. Wormmon gave  
them a look that said, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."  
  
"Ken, can you tell me where we are going," said Wormmon who was having trouble  
keeping in the same pace as Ken.  
  
"We are going to where it all began."  
  
"Where what began."  
  
"Where my life of evil began," said Ken. "I want to remember why I became   
Digimon Emporer."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Wormmon.  
  
They both walked for several miles until they reached the end of a forest.  
It was hard to see because the hole area was pitch black. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Ken.  
Wormmon quickly ran to his side upon seeing Ken in pain. "Stay back!" he shouted.  
  
Wormmon didn't know what Ken was screaming for, but soon he knew,  
the edge of the forest started to change. Instead of a thich area of wood and trees,  
they were now standing at the shore of an ocean. It ocean wasn't blue like the any  
regular ocean, but a world of darkness.   
  
Two figures came out of the darkness, Wormmon stood protectively  
by his partner. The two figures soon came in to view, from what Ken could make,  
there was a woman and a man. The woman had dark shades like Kari, and a long  
red dress with a matching hat. The man was wearing a blue coat and pants. "Looks  
like we have found a human and his little bug," said the woman.  
  
"Yes, my love. We finally found what we are looking for," added the man.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Now, now Ken," laughed the woman. "All will be explaimed in due time, right   
now it is time for your destruction!"  
  
"Wormmon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to.... Poisonmon!"  
  
Wormmon digivolved to Poisonmon but the two watching were hardly  
impressed. "So you want to digivolve huh, we can to." After those words, Ken  
watched in horror as horns started to stick out of her head and she started to grow  
many legs like a spider. "I am Arukenimon!"  
  
The man soon followed Aurkenimon and started to transform. He   
started to grow taller and he started to become wrapped in bandages. In his hand  
was a very large gun, he looked like a mummy on a bad day. "I am Mummymon!"  
  
"Spider Thread!"  
  
"Snake Bending!"  
  
Poisonmon jumped out of the way to avoid the attacks from   
Arukenimon and Mummymon. Poismon reached the floor and shouted, "Poison  
Sting!" and Mummymon's blaster was blasted out of his hand. In rage, Arukenimon  
and Mummymon ran to them. "Poison Sting!" shouted Poisonmon as the acid  
sprayed on Mummymon and Arukenimon knocking them on the floor and they  
dedigivolved.  
  
Soon, Ken and Poisonmon started to hear clapping from behind them.  
  
"That was a very good battle Ken," said the figure. "You certainly have a very good  
Digimon."  
  
"Who are you?" said Ken.  
  
"Where are my manners, my name is Okiwa  
  
Poisonmon ran in front of Ken and pulled out his hand, stopping him, "Don't even  
think of hurting Ken!"  
  
"Hurting him, you have to be kidding. We must talk Ken, I am sorry for what my  
henchmen, Arukenimon and Mummymon did. You see, it was a long time since  
they had a good fight, and they sometimes go overboard."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you or anyone, now I am going to leave."  
  
"I know the only way out Ken, and if you want to leave I advise you stay here."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Spider Thread!"  
  
"Snake Bending!"  
  
The two attacks from Okiwa's henchman struk Ken and Poisonmon  
from the back and they both fell to the floor, unconsis. "We still have to use him,  
so don't kill him," said Okiwa as Ken flew to the floor. "Kari," he muttered as his last  
words.  
***  
  
Kari woke up with a start. She had a terrible nightmare. She was   
dreaming that Ken was dying and the other Digidestined held her back. She was  
about to scream if she hadn't woke up.  
  
Kari turned to her side and looked for Ken, but he wasn't there. She  
got up and put on her Digimon Empress clothes. She looked at the clock, it was  
only 7:00, it wasn't usual that Ken woke up this early. She went to the table and   
saw a note from Ken. "Probably saying why he isn't here," Kari said to herself. She  
opened the note, it said:  
  
Dear Kari,  
If you are reading this, then you know that I am not with you right now. Don't   
worry about me, I am just taking Wormmon and going for a walk.  
Love, Ken  
  
She decided to see how it was outside. When she opened the door, she  
opened her mouth with excitement. It was Tai. "Tai, what are you doing here?" said  
Kari to her brother, Tai. She was happy because she hadn't seen him in a long time.  
  
Tai couldn't believe that he had actually found his sister. "Kari," he said  
as he rushed to her. "Are you alright? Did Ken do anything to you? Because if he   
did I am going to hurt him so bad!"  
  
Kari put her hand on his shoulder to calm down. "Calm down Tai, Ken  
didn't do anything to me. I am just my plain old self."  
  
"Then why are you dressed like that?" he said about her Digimon Empress clothes.  
  
"Oh, these. You see Tai, I because I want to be with Ken. Please don't do anything  
to him I love him."  
  
"There is no way I am going to let him even touch you at all!"  
  
"You can't I love him."  
  
"What else did you do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer my question!"  
  
"Lets say... I progressed through my life."  
  
"You had sex with him! That is the last straw!" he said while storming into the house.  
  
"Tai calm down, he isn't here!"  
  
"Fine but when he comes, I will give him a lesson or two about messing with my  
sister."  
  
"Stay here, maybe you could forget about your anger."  
  
All the shouting woke up Gatomon. "Hey, what is with all the screaming. Tai, what  
are you doing here? And where is Wormmon?"  
  
"Don't worry Gatomon," assured Kari. "Tai is just here to visit and Ken and   
Wormmon just went for a walk."  
  
"Alright, I am going to take a catnap."  
  
They all didn't hear a loud laughter from a house in another area of the  
Digital World. "Soon this world and everyone in it will be mine," shouted the voice.  
  
To be continued  
  
This a contest for those who can draw. I thought of this contest when  
I got an email telling me what they think the Digimon Empress looks like and that  
inspired me. Anyone can draw for this story or any other of mine. Freedom of   
Thought (is that right?) is what I believe in so you can show me when you read my  
stories what does it look like in your head. All the winners who send in pictures can   
play a part in my stories. And, (if you are an author) I will put you up on my favorite   
authors list.  
  
  
There is date that this is due is in three months this contest ends you just   
keep em' coming.  
  
Good Luck to all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Orb of Darkness

Title: The Orb of Darkness  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Date: May 12 - May 19  
  
Summary: Ken is captured by Okiwa and they take him to a powerful force of  
darkness.  
  
Note: This is an A/U fanfic. I know I put the name Demon and not Daemon  
because that is the japenese name.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters  
*****  
  
Ken opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was or why he was there.  
All he could remember was that Arukenimon and Mummymon attacked him from  
behind and he was unconsis. He was tied to a chair and Wormmon was wrapped  
in chains right next to him.  
  
"So the mighty emporer as awaken," snarled Arukenimon.  
  
"He isn't so tuff," added Mummymon.  
  
"Now, now," said Okiwa as he entered. "Ken is our guest so don't mock him."  
  
"Yes, boss," they both said.  
  
"What do you want with me Okiwa?!" shouted Ken. He didn't know  
how long he was trapped in there and he knew that Kari was probably worried and  
he wouldn't want to scare her.  
  
"Let me explain Ken, you see I need you."  
  
"I don't want to be any part of your evil plans."  
  
"You couldn't do anything even if you could Ken. Arukenimon, Mummymon, take  
Ken and his slimy insect to the truck, we are going to have a little trip."  
  
Yes, sir," they both said.  
  
Arukenimon and Mummymon had a hard time to put Ken and   
Wormmon in the truck. Okiwa decided that they should stay in the back and keep  
a watch on them while he drove the truck.  
  
Ken didn't know where they were taking him or why. He was allowed  
to look out the window to see the outside world. They soon reached to a cave   
that was so dark Ken never saw any place like it. Okiwa light a fire to help them see  
where they were going. Ken could hear screams of agony everywhere. He wasn't  
sure, but he thought he saw poor, dememted souls in the area that shouted when  
they saw him come in.  
  
"Don't worry about anything Ken," assured Okiwa. "I just want something that you  
have."  
  
"What is that?" said Ken.  
  
"Your Dark Seed," laughed Okiwa as he took out a scanner.  
  
"My Dark Seed?" muttered Ken to himself as he started to remember the same thing  
that had made Wormmon digivolve to Poisonmon.  
  
"Don't you dare touch Ken or else!" shouted Wormmon.  
  
"Or else what?" laughed Okiwa. "Arukenimon take care of him."  
  
"Spider Thread!" said Arukenimon as Wormmon was wrapped in web and his   
mouth was shut.  
  
"Now, where were we," said Okiwa as he removed his gaze from the now completly  
covered Digimon. "Oh yes, the Dark Seed."  
  
Okiwa grabbed the scanner and grabbed Ken. He tried to resist but  
Arukenimon and Mummymon had grabbed him so hard that he couldn't budge  
an inch. Okiwa moved his hair to reveal a bar code of some sort that was on Ken's  
neck. He took the scanner, and put it on the same spot the bar code was and in an  
instant, the Dark Seed came out of Ken and into the scanner. After he was done,  
Mummymon and Arukenimon realesed him.  
  
"I have finally found the Dark Seed I am looking for," said Okiwa. "Now I can use  
the Orb of Darkness."  
  
Okiwa opened a small portal that was inside the cave and it opened  
to reveal a small ball of dark energy. The ball was very small, like a baseball. Ken  
could see that it already contained some other Dark Seeds that Ken didn't know   
where they came from, but he had collected them all.  
  
"You see Ken," started Okiwa. "I have collected the Dark Seeds for years."  
  
"Why?" gasped Ken.  
  
"Because I implanted them in you."  
  
"You can't be telling the truth?"  
  
"Oh, but I am. You see, I was there watching three years ago the battle with   
Myotismon and the Digidestined. Myotismon had already told me of the Orb of  
Darkness, and I want to activate it to free him once again."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He is with me wherever I go Ken, he is even here right now."  
  
"I don't see him."  
  
"No one can, after he was defeated, his spirit needed to find a host body so he can  
one day rise again and rule as the King of the Undead. I was the one that accepted  
his spirit, and if I get all the Dark Seeds I can finally rule beside my master,   
Myotismon."  
  
"How will you get the Orb of Darkness?"  
  
"That is yet to be found," said Okiwa with a smirk. "As you will now see, I will take  
the Orb of Darkness!"  
  
Okiwa reached for the Orb of Darkness but when he had tried to touch  
it, a strange light had blasted him away. Out of the darkness came out a figure, the  
same one that had helped both Ken and Kari. "Your evil hands can not recieve the  
Orb of Darkness," it said  
  
"Arukenimon, Mummymon, get me that orb!" shouted Okiwa.  
  
"Snake Bending!"  
  
"Spider Thread!"  
  
The figure didn't move, it stayed still. After the two attacks blasted it  
everyone thought that it was destroyed but, after the dust was cleared, it was still  
standing, like nothing had ever happened to it. "The orb can only be taken by the  
madien of darkness."  
  
Upon these words, Ken looked shocked. He knew who it was talking   
about, Kari. She was the only one that could take the Orb of Darkness. Ken couldn't  
tell them that he knew who she was or they would abuse her. He loved her too   
much for anything to happen to her.  
  
"The madien of Darkness?!" screamed Okiwa. "Who would that be?"  
  
"Calm down boss," assured Mummymon. "Whoever it is, we will find her."  
  
"I don't want you to find her, I want her now!"  
  
"But we can't, we don't know who she is," added Arukenimon.  
  
"Poor, poor, Okiwa," laughed someone in the darkness. "What is the matter? Can't  
take the portal?"  
  
"Demon! This is none of your business!"  
  
"When it comes to darkness, it is my business," laughed Demon.  
  
"Then what are you doing here!?"  
  
"I just needed the information of how I can take the Orb of Darkness. Now that I   
know how it will just be a matter of time."  
  
"I want him destroyed now!" shouted Okiwa to Mummymon and Arukenimon.  
  
"Spider Thread!"  
  
"Snake Bending!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding," laughed Demon as he easily knocked out   
Mummymon and Arukenimon.  
  
"Tell me now! Who is the madien of darkness?!"  
  
"You think I would tell you? I have to leave and take the madien with me." he said  
as he left laughing.  
***  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Shall we capture the madien of darkness sire?"  
  
"No," said Demon. "We will wait. I will order my Demon Corps to go and seperate  
the other Digidestined."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
****  
  
To be continued  
  
  
This a contest for those who can draw. I thought of this contest when  
I got an email telling me what they think the Digimon Empress looks like and that  
inspired me. Anyone can draw for this story or any other of mine. Freedom of   
Thought (is that right?) is what I believe in so you can show me when you read my  
stories what does it look like in your head. All the winners who send in pictures can   
play a part in my stories. And, (if you are an author) I will put you up on my favorite   
authors list.  
  
  
There is date that this is due is in three months this contest ends you just   
keep em' coming.  
  
Good Luck to all.  
  
I will continue this whenever I am in the mood. I have a major writers block.  



	9. Evil's Relesement

Title: Evil's Releasement  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Date: May 19 - May 26  
  
Summary: Both Okiwa and Demon are trying to find the madien of light. Demon realeses one of TK's old enemies.  
  
Note: This is an A/U fic. Sorry this took so long, I had to do school work. I know this is kind of short but it was the best I could do on such short notice. Anways, R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
*****  
  
Okiwa is resting in his cabin, he is so furious, that he dosen't even want to move an inch. He is acting like this, because inside of him, Myotismon is attacking him and making him pay for failing in finding her. Arukenimon and Mummymon didn't want to be a part of Okiwa's temper tantrum, so they just left. They were having a disscussion outside.  
  
"Why do you think the boss is so angry?" said Mummymon.  
  
"Maybe it is because he dosen't know who the madien of light is, or that Demon is also after her. Well, at least we still have him," she said, pointing to Ken.  
  
"What should we do with him?"  
  
"Just keep everything like it is, we don't want to get the boss angry," replied Arukenimon.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Shut up, you ask to many questions.''  
******  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"What are we doing here Lord Demon?" asked his henchman Skull Satanmon, who had destroyed another one of the guards.  
  
Demon had took Skull Satanmon and they arrived in what looked like, a prison cell like in one of those old movies. He and Skull Satamon had started to destroy the guards. Demon wanted to take care of the other Digidestined so they wouldn't interfere when he had found the madien of darkness. "Hell's Inferno!" he shouted as he blasted the steel gate.  
  
"Nail Bone!" shouted Skull Satanmon as he obliterated the guards that appeared out of the door. He didn't know what he and Demon were doing here. All he knew was that he knew this place, and it gave him bad memories.  
  
A long time ago, he was a serious killer. He killed many Digimon and was later captured by very strong Digimon who were expierinced by the digidestined. There were many evil Digimon that were in this prison. If Demon wanted to destroy the other digidestined, he would probably want a strong Digimon.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Skull Satanmon again.  
  
Finally, Demon decided to reply. "We are here to take a Digimon that we can use to destroy one of the Digidestined."  
  
Knowing that the prison in which they were in kept may dangerous prisoners, he wondered which one he would realese. "Are you searching for Piedmon, he is the strongest Digimon here," he said, remembering Piedmon and all his dark deeds.   
  
"No, not Piedmon," he said with a smirk. "The one I want is TK. Since he has the crest of hope, he can realese the light from the madien, and we can't let that happen, can we? The Digimon I want to realese is Devimon, and we will find him by searching the files." Demon did a quick search to find Devimon and realesed him.  
  
Devimon was scared at the explosion.  
  
"Who is there?" he shouted.  
  
"My, my Devimon, you still haven't changed, have you?" he laughed.  
  
"Demon, what are you doing here, going into retirement?"  
  
"You still have that bad attitude, we can use it anyways."  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
"I have come to realese you Devimon. I want you do destroy the digidestined named T.K."  
  
"Why should I do anything for you?"  
  
"I know because you have been muttering for the last five minutes under your breath. You want your revenge, well I can give it you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just watch, Hell's Inferno!" Demon shouted.  
  
Demon opened a gate through the roof and they all flew up. Demon odered Devimon to go and destroy the Digidestined. Devimon of course agreed and flew away. Demon turned to SkullSatamon and said, "We have to send my other soldiers sooner or later," he laughed. Demon and SkullSatanmon flew up and traveled in the sky to take more evil soldiers for their use.  
---  
  
Lady Devimon and Marine Devimon were at another place in the Digital World. They were assigned to go and gather the Kuramon. When they asked why they were given this job, Demon just said that they will find out soon. "All you Kuramon gather around," Lady Devimon ordered.  
  
Marine Devimon came up to her and whispered to her, "What are we going to do now that we have them all together? Did you ask Demon what we are going to do after we have them all?"  
  
To their amazement, the Kuramon started to go into each other. Lady Devimon and Marine Devimon thought they were nuts by going into each other. The Kuramon started to grow bigger evertime they went into each other. They became into a Digimon that called himself, "Diaborimon!" He was the same Digimon that Ominimon had defeated. But he looked stronger and larger. He turned to the two Dark Digimon and said, "Why are you two here?"  
  
The two Digimon were astonished by the change that the group of Kuramon had just occured. Finally, Lady Devimon had the courage to answer his question. "Greetings, Diaborimon, I am Lady Devimon and this is Marine Devimon. We come here on behalf of Demon."  
  
Diaborimon just grunted and said to them, "I can see you both are one of the Demon Corps. What's the matter? Is Demon getting to tired to do his own dirty work?" he laughed.  
  
Marine Devimon was about to charge at him in anger. He was not one to recieve insults that were to him or his master. He charged at him but was stopped by Diaborimon's Cable Crusher. He fell to the floor in exsaution. Lady Devimon just sighed and said, "Diaborimon, you are needed. Demon needs your help to destroy the Digidestined."  
  
"Why should I help him?"  
  
"Because you are the one who wants to destroy them, or should I say, Omnimon." she said.  
  
"What did you say, Omnimon!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes, he is still out there, you can go and destoy him if you want."  
  
"He is all I want. I will enjoy destroying him," he laughed as he left.  
  
Contest  
  
  
This a contest for those who can draw. I thought of this contest when a person had sent me a picture. I, so far, have 1 picture which is on my biography. I need more so please send them in.  
Anyone can draw for this story or any other of mine. Freedom of   
Thought (is that right?) is what I believe in so you can show me when you read my  
stories what does it look like in your head. All the winners who send in pictures can   
play a part in my stories. And, (if you are an author) I will put you up on my favorite   
authors list.  
  
  
There is date that this is due is in three months this contest ends you just   
keep em' coming.  
  
Good Luck to all. 


	10. Virus Strike, Mega Style

Title: Virus Strike, Mega Style!  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Date: June 26 - June   
  
Summary: Diaborimon is on the rampage, could the digidestined stop him?  
  
Note: What happened to all the reviews people?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
***  
  
In Primary Village, all the baby Digimon were screaming. The village was a place where Elecmon had nurtured so many different kinds of Digimon. It was a place where the babies were fed and played without any harm or danger of any sort. But today, everyone hid in fear for their lives. After Diaborimon was realesed, he headed to attack Digimon, to find out the location of the Digidestined's whereabouts. Some of the Digimon said that the Digimon, Elecmon knew where the were, so Diaborimon headed in that direction. After he reached there, all the Digimon were frightnened. Elecmon tried his 'Super Shocker!' to attack them, but Diaborimon didn't even flinch. "Cable Crusher!" he shouted as one of his hand threw him to the ground. "Listen now you big bunny," he odered. "Tell me how I can find the Digidestined, and now!"  
  
Elecomon could barely breath while he was being squished by Diaborimon's hand. He screeched out a few words but he couldn't talk because of the lack of oxygen. Diaborimon let go off him and he was breathing very quickly. Diaborimon asked the question again, still waiting for an answer. He still was loyal to TK and didn't want to him to be injured becuase of him. So he still kept quiet but in anger, Diaborimon blasted him. Elecmon was in total pain while Diaborimon was torturing him, waiting for an answer. Elecmon had no other choice so he said, "Go talk to Gennai," he muttered.  
  
"Good, at least you know when to give up," Diaborimon laughed. "I know everything I need, but I wouldn't want to leave you without anything, so here is a present." Diaborimon took out a cannon and shouted "Flash Wrecker!" He blew the whole village away. Everything turned to ash and dust. "That is what you get for not answering me," he laughed. "Now I have Digidestined to find."  
  
Diaborimon soon reached to the lake where Gennai lived in. In spread his hands eagle folded and the two water pathways seperated, revealing a large house in the middle. He walked through the path, the fishes scattered in shock. He knocked the door down. Gennai was still old, drinking a cup of tea. Diaborimon punched him for no reason, and then asked the same question that he had asked Elecmon before. This time however, he said that he would destroy him without hesitation if he does not answer, he started a blast for proof. Gennai quickly answered his question and took him outside. He showed him one of the Digiports that would lead you to the real world. Gennai was thinking that Diaborimon couldn't reach the real world becuase the path was only acceptable for those who had D-3's. He had been wrong, because he forgot that he could also enter the computer systems. "You fool, you have just doomed yourself along with everyone else, both Digimon and humans," he laughed as he was transported through the gate.  
***  
"Not again!" Matt whined. The TV had mest up again just when it was on the best part of the show he was watching. Gabumon also stared at him while he was trying to fix it. A sign appeared on the TV, it said, 'Sorry for the delay, but we are expierencing problems.' "What kind of problems could they have?"  
  
"I don't know Matt," replied Gabumon. "Why don't you just do something else?"  
  
"All right, I'll just go check on my computer." Matt got up and turned on his computer. When it was on he shouted, "No way!"  
***  
Diaborimon calmed himself after the transport. He was finally back in the computer world where he had once been before. He had started to disrupt all of the earth's computers and they would be destroyed. His plan would have worked well if only those Digidestineds didn't stop him. War Greymon and Metal Garurmon had DNA Digivolved into Omnimon. He was too much for him and he was destroyed before Earth was blown up. This time it would be different, there would be no one to stop him, and before anyone knows it, they would be destroyed it.  
  
His power is still to weak to battle so he went throughout the internet, taking the data to make him stronger to his full power. He soon reached the goverment base where he could activate all their amunition to his own use. He tried to enter but he was pushed back. "Looks like they put a firewall just in case if something like this ever happens, it is nothing to me though," he laughed. "Flash Wrecker!" Diaborimon's attack destroyed the entire fire wall leaving no traces of it. Nonetheless it would have been nothing to someone with his kind of power. Now he could enter it without any problems, it would be so easy.  
***  
  
Matt looked at his computer once again. He had recieved an e-mail from Gennai. What was it about. "Try opening it Matt," Gabumon said. Matt nodded and opened it. It was a message, saying that Diaborimon is on the computer activating the goverment bombs. He had to go and attack him quick. Gennai would call the other Digidestined soon to help you but you have to go and stall Diaborimon. "You ready Gabumon?" Matt asked.  
  
"As good as I will ever be," he responded. Gabumon went to the computer and was transported into it. He used the same process as he did before by going from the Digital World to the internet. He used Matt's password to go on. Most of the internet lied in ruins, probably from Diaborimon taking all their data away, they had a major breakdown. "Where is he?" he said looking around.  
  
It was pretty easy to find where Diaborimon was by following his path of destruction. He finally reached to the area will he saw him. Diaborimon was about to destroy the world in one shot. "Stop!" he yelled.  
  
Diaborimon looked up at him and smirked, "I have been expecting you." "Where is your friend, did he chicken out?" he laughed. "But I guess one is good also. Cable Crusher!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to .... Metal Garurmon!" Gabumon digivolved to his mega form and dodged Diaborimon's attack. Diaborimon looked up and showed no signs of happiness or fear. He probably wasn't scared of Metal Garurmon at all. "Ice Wolf Bite!" he shouted.  
  
Diaborimon jumped out of the way when he saw the tons of missiles that were coming out of Metal Garurmon. "Cable Crusher!" he shouted. His left hand flew to Metal Garurmon and threw him to a wall. "Enough games! Flash Wrecker!" Metal Garurmon was being blasted again and again till he dedigivolved into his rookie form. Diaborimon just laughed and went into the goverment's computer saying "I have a world to destroy."  
  
Now Gabumon was very weak and tired. He could do nothing to stop Diaborimon know. He was so weak he couldn't even raise his and, neither having the strenght to call Matt. Matt was very worried about what happened to him and realized that he needed more help. He thought of the first person he could and e-mailed Tai, asking him for help. "I hope he comes soon."  
***  
  
Tai was know being impatient. He and Kari were still waiting for Ken, Kari was getting worried for Ken, which made him very angry. He was ready to check around the Digital World, to try to find him. He could hear his sister say out of her mouth before he went out, "You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Tai reassured his sister by replying, "He is the Digimon Emporer, don't worry about him, I will just try to find him," he said as he left.  
  
Before he left Gatomon shouted, "Kari, you have an e-mail."  
  
"Who is it from?" said Kari as she entered the room with Tai. "Is it from Ken?"  
  
"No, its from Matt, he said he wants to speak to you Tai, its urgent."  
  
Tai picked up Kari's digivice and read the e-mail. He could not believe what he read, 'Diaborimon is still alive' It also says that he had to go to the internet because he needed War Greymon and Metal Garurmon to DNA digivolve to Omnimon. But how could he leave Kari all alone. Kari told him that she will be fine and that he should go help Matt. "Alright, I'll go, take care of yourself," he said to Kari. He headed to the computer with Agumon and faced his digivice to Ken's main computer after he turned it on to the internet. He was about to go and when he heard a loud noise. He and Kari went outside to see who was outside. Marine Devimon was outside!  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere!" he shouted.  
  
"Go Tai, help Matt," Kari said. "Gatomon and me will take care of him. Digivolve!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
Tai went to the computer with Agumon and transported through it. Leaving Kari and Angewomon to fight Marine Devimon. "Lets take him, Angewomon." said Kari.  
  
  



End file.
